zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Torture room
The Torture Room is an escape room located on the Bottom Deck of the ship, behind Door 2 and through the Confinement Room . It is a torture room using electricity on the brain Layout The room is a trapezoid, with a chair in the center. A raised platform takes up the south and west walls. A pipe with a glass pane is underneath the raised platform on the south wall. A control panel for the chair is underneath the raised platform on the west wall. Story Junpei, Seven, and Lotus go through the "EMERGENCE" door and immediately come upon the Torture Room. The door locks behind them as they enter. As part of a puzzle necessary to leaving the room, one of the three must be a subject in a brain experiment. As Seven is too large to fit in the chair, only Lotus and Junpei are eligible subjects. Lotus volunteers to be the subject and Junpei unsuccessfully tries to convince her not to. She hesitates before she gets into the chair and reveals to Junpei and Seven that she has daughters, asking the two to tell her daughters that she always loved them. Lotus begins telling the two their names when Seven and Junpei are surprised by her mention of Nona. To explain the surprise, Seven tells Lotus about him being a detective. Handzfield Experiment This experiment was performed on the children in the First Nonary Game at a hospital owned by Cradle Pharmaceutical. Two children (likely siblings,) were placed in rooms far away from one another. In one room, a child (now called Q,) was shown video images. In another room, another child (now called A,) was blindfolded and put into a reclining chair. Q was told to send the images to A by thinking about them. With their senses cut off, A was asked to guess what images Q was looking at. Items Found Items Wrench Found on the table in the northeast corner of the room. It looks remarkably newer than the other tools on the table. It is used only to remove bolts keeping the glass pane to the pipe containing the Sun Key. Sun Key Found in the pipe with the glass pane. Only used in this room to unlock the manacles on the chair. Minigames Brain Adjustment In the first adjustment, press On/Off switches changing what blocks are shown in an attempt to match the head on the bottom screen to the head on the top screen. After pressing Check when the heads match, the monitor says: #is completed. Now proceeding to execution phase. #complete the experiment, data must be collected from subject. #preparation is finished, place subject in chair. To "prepare," Junpei must pull the yellow lever on the control panel. This will flood the tank under the glass floor with water, revealing a dead shark with EDBF written on its belly. By pressing these four buttons on the control panel, power is routed to the chair. After Lotus seats herself, the second phase of adjustment begins. In this second phase, the head is separated into three sections, but only two of these sections can be interacted with. On these sections, the player must put switches into correct positions in a certain order to match the head on the bottom screen to the head on the top screen. Trivia *Every route through this room ends in the Submarine Ending. Humorous Quotes *Examine cables, when facing the control panels: *# *# *Examine pipes when viewing the tank closeup: *# *# Category:Bottom Deck Category:Escape rooms